When The First Snow Fell
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Remus/Sirius James/Lily takes place in 1981. "The winter of 1981 was the hardest Remus Lupin could remember. It would have been easier if someone was there with him, through the winter. His mind had dwelled with that thought millions of times. He knew he was alone. It had all begun three months before. When two of his best friends told him they were in danger. "
1. Chapter 1

The winter of 1981 was the hardest Remus Lupin could remember. It would have been easier if someone was there with him, through the winter. His mind had dwelled with that thought millions of times. He knew he was alone.  
It had all begun three months before. When two of his best friends told him they were in danger. James and Lily Potter. They had been friends since the school days. Lovely Lily, James and their son, Harry. They were a happy family, happier than most. They had been hiding for a year in fear of getting killed by death-eaters and their furious leader.  
Remus had stayed with Sirius Black at the time; having troubles at every full moon he needed a place to stay, and a place to be alone.  
James had knocked on the door September of 1981, his brown hair was grayer and his normally sparkling blue eyes were filled with worry. Remus knew something was wrong.

Sirius ran down the stairs at the mention of James' name letting him in.  
"I think we've been found" he said and tried to remain calm.  
"Do you think someone have turned on you?" Remus asked knowing the answer before it came.  
"Peter" James uttered their mutual friends name silent, but it still felt like he had been screaming.  
"He told you-know-who where we were hiding; we had to move in the middle of the night. But I think we're safe in Godric's Hollow. For now"  
Sirius eyes had turned black, and then he told James to keep Harry and Lily safe, and to take care of himself. He had to find that rat Pettigrew before he caused more damage.  
But it was too late.

After two hours James left, shaking and shivering. He hurried down the street carefully avoiding any attention .  
He arrived exactly two hours later, exhausted.  
"Lily?" he asked, his voice still shaking.  
"Yes James?" she had answered, looking up from the book she was reading.  
"Were safe here aren't we?" He was starting to doubt himself and everything he stood for, not in his worst nightmares he could picture being without his family.  
Lily rose from the sofa and hugged him.  
"We'll always be safe as long as we are together, nothing can ever separate us" She said, and she said it with such a belief that James immediately forgot his worries and smiled.  
He kissed her, gently. Making her forget where they were, there was just the two of them, and their family.

Three weeks later October 31st, Halloween.  
Sirius had been feeling sick all day, so had Remus. They lay on the floor on opposite directions of each other, holding hands.  
They didn't say anything, they just wished for their best friends to be alive.  
Nightfall came and they still hadn't said a word. The silence was chocking them both.  
That night Voldemort claimed his last two victims. He was been defeated by Harry James Potter.  
Two hours later a group of aurors found the house in Godrick's Hollow. They had gotten some information telling them that Sirius Black had informed Voldemort where the Potter family was staying. All they found was a lock of black hair and a finger.  
Later they found out that the finger belonged to another victim of Sirius, Peter Pettigrew.

Remus and Sirius stayed still for a week and a half, crying, screaming and cursing.  
"And now, because of that rat, they'll be coming for me!" Sirius screamed in rage.  
"Sirius, keep your voice down someone might hear you!" "Shh" Remus shushed him.  
"I won't! That traitorous little worm killed my best friends!" he screamed and grabbed a vase.  
"I'll kill him" he threw the vase at the closest wall, smashing it to a hundred tiny pieces.  
"Sirius!" Remus got up on his feet and grabbed Sirius hands.  
"They were my friends too"

November 15th 1981  
They sat under a huge tree in the yard. Sirius had given up. Remus did his best to comfort him.  
"Sirius please, I love you, you know I can't stand seeing you like this" Remus said trying to get eye-contact with him, but Sirius just turned away.  
"I know, Remus" Sirius turned his head, he didn't want to, he had been crying again.  
He tried to smile when he saw Remus face but the smile looked more like a grimace.  
Remus took his hand and pulled him closer, putting the other hand around his shoulders.  
"You've always got me" Remus whispered  
Sirius smiled, for real this time, and kissed him. Remus felt warm again, he even forgot the time both of them were in, it felt like the first time, by the lake, at Hogwarts.  
It would always be them, even when everyone else were gone, nothing would ever separate them.

An hour later several black cloaked men hurried down the streets to Grimmaulds Place 12, they now knew where Black was hiding, and they intended to arrest him without any trouble. There was only one place for murderers and death-eaters, Azkaban.  
Black had told Voldemort where the Potter family was staying and killed that Pettigrew-boy when he tried to stop him. All that was left of Pettigrew was a finger.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are arrested for first degree murder and for co-operating with you-know-who"

Sirius jumped off the ground and snarled.  
"I didin't do anything!"  
"You have been seen leaving the crime-scene, Black!" one of the men continued  
"That was Pettigrew, disguised as me! He told you-know-who where they were staying!"  
"Pettigrew is dead!" The auror who was talking grabbed his wand and shot a hex at Sirius making his legs lock and he fell to the ground.  
"Let me explain" he screamed  
"You'll have plenty of time to explain to the dementors, Black!" the auror hissed and pulled Sirius to his feet.  
Remus stood as nailed to the ground, not knowing what to do.  
"Let him go!" he whispered "He is innocent"  
"Not according to witnesses!"  
"Remus, calm down love, once I have explained all this, they'll let me go, I'll be back before the first snow falls!-" he tried to make Remus remain calm for the rest of the sentence but he couldn't manage it.  
"Promise?" Remus asked after a few seconds desperate for a string of hope to cling to.  
"You know I do" Sirius answered before he was turned the other way and dragged away.  
Remus did hear three words, like a whisper, before Sirius disappeared into the fog..

_"I love you"_

Two weeks later the first snowflake came floating down and landed on the cold ground.  
Remus wandered under the trees in the yard. Not knowing how to make himself stop. He wanted Sirius back. He needed him.  
"You said you'd be back" he thought  
_When the first snow fell.._


	2. Chapter 2

Winter, 1983, the first snow had fallen twice, Sirius was not yet back. Remus sat in an armchair in the living room of number 12 Grimmaulds Place, looking out the window.  
Tiny cold flakes of snow started to cover the cold hard ground outside.  
"You're late, love" Remus whispered into his hands as he slowly fell asleep.  
The snow kept falling it didn't wait for anyone.

But the summer of 1993, everything changed. Remus was now the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at his old school.  
In September they all got the news that a notorious mass-murderer had escaped Azkaban. Of course everyone was scared for their lives, only one knew that the man was innocent.  
The castle had been secured after all rules and by all charms in the world it seemed.

Remus kept to himself much, at least in October. The full moon had a deeper impact on him this month, he didn't know why. Also the winter was coming the twelfth year of snowfall without Sirius.  
The first snow would fall for the twelfth time and Sirius would still not be with him.  
He wandered the Forest aimlessly at night, waiting for the full moon. He'd still have to hide, no one knew what he became at full moon.

Little did Remus know that he was being watched.  
A seemingly normal black dog was watching him from a distance of thirty feet.  
The dog sat down, watching as the man made his way up to the Shrieking Shack.  
He was exhausted. He just wanted to sleep, but if he slept, and dreamt, his animagi from would break and he'd be found. Therefore he kept to the shadows and got a bit closer to the house.  
And he waited.  
Remus' transformation didn't wait. He knew he could never control it no matter how hard he tried.  
Sirius could hear his screams and howls, causing him to turn his head away.  
Not 2 hours later the screams stopped and Sirius dared for the first time step out of the shadows.  
He walked slowly up the hill and stopped right at the door of the Shrieking Shack. He heard a voice.  
"This will be the last snow fall I'll ever see if you don't hurry up love"  
"I know.." Sirius whispered and started to walk up the stairs, still in the form of a huge black dog.

Remus sat on the floor; half wishing that Sirius was safe somewhere out of reach of the dementors. He had almost given up hope.  
They hadn't talked, or seen each other for twelve long years.  
The first snow had fallen twelve times, and was about to fall a thirteenth.  
He didn't hear the creaking stairs behind him; neither did he see the black shadow coming up behind him.  
Sirius slowly and carefully put his head on Remus' shoulder. He almost didn't notice, almost.  
Then he changed.  
Remus turned around lowly and faced him.  
His eyes were filled with joy, but deeper down sorrow and regret.  
His face was surrounded my massive amounts of hair. His black hair had been growing wildly for twelve years.  
Then Remus put his arms around him for the first time in what felt like forever. And he sobbed.  
"I- I thought they k-killed you!"  
"Of course they didn't kill me! They didn't watch me enough!" Sirius whispered  
"About that, how did you escape, love?"  
"It wasn't that hard, just had to wait for the right moment, one night when the dementors opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog-"  
"How come they never noticed you?"  
"- Its soo much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused.. I was thin enough to slip through the bars. I swam as a dog back to the mainland. Then I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since."  
"And then you heard me" Remus said and took his hand.

Sirius didn't answer he just looked out the window.  
"See I told you I'd be back when the first snow fell"  
And at that moment tiny flakes of snow fell from the sky..


End file.
